The invention relates to a ratchet handle and in particular to a reversible ratchet handle for socket wrenches and the like.
Socket wrenches are known as one of the most versatile and widely used wrenches in the mechanical arts. They consist basically of a detachable handle and a socket type wrench which can be affixed to the handle. The handle is adapted to fit sockets of various sizes and shapes. Various types of handles are known to be used with a socket type wrench, each type having its special advantages and disadvantages.
It is known that a ratchet handle is most advantageous for use with a socket type wrench, especially in location where conventional handle travel is limited. For example, when a nut or bolt are located in a corner where there is no space, a ratchet handle attached to the socket wrench is preferable.
A conventional ratchet handle has a reversing lever which operates a pawl inside the head of the handle. Pulling the handle in one direction causes the pawl to engage in the ratchet teeth and turn the socket. Moving the handle in the opposite direction causes the pawl to slide over the teeth, permitting the handle to back up without moving the socket with the reversing lever in one position the handle can be used for tightening, and when in the other position the handle can be used for loosening. However problems have been developed, which interfere in the efficient and economic use the conventional ratchet handle. The problems involve difficulties in shifting of the reversing lever or reversing the direction of rotation of the tool driver in certain mechanical operations and in particular work places. For example when a socket wrench is used to tighten or loosen a bolt or nut located in a machine corner, and the conventional ratchet handle, having the reversing lever in the head of the tool is inserted into the corner, the reversing lever could not be reached in order to reverse the direction of rotation of the wrench. The working operation has to be stopped and the tool disengaged in order to adjust the reversing lever.
In the same manner in other working operations these difficulties resulted in increased production labor and operating costs as well as decreasing the level of productivity and efficiency.
The present invention substantially eliminates the aforementioned difficulties encountered in the use of conventional ratchet handles. It provides for a reversible ratchet handle that allows for instantaneous shifting or reversal of the direction of rotation of the tool driver or socket wrench when used in any mechanical operation and in diverse work places.
The present invention provides for an improved ratchet handle that allows a most efficient and economic use of socket type wrenches.